


The Tooth-Rotten Fluff

by SleepyTechnoKid



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTechnoKid/pseuds/SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: A collection of three very short stories.





	1. The Comfort of the Good

Samuel couldn't help it, all he can think of burying his face in the mass of fluff Gwyfyndorf posses. It made him think if this is the Hylasian way of attracting a mate.

”Sammy, stop staring at his chest!”

Samuel got startled by a sudden voice that even broke his trance, he sees the Doctor standing right next to him with the typical intense glare, also began to see the humanoid Hylasian gotten closer to them, Sammy sees the slight confusion on the Hylasian's face.

"What seems to be happening?" Gwyfyndorf asked. The Doctor quickly turns his attention to him.

"Sorry, Gwyfyn, my friend here has a staring problem." The Doctor said, it cause Sammy to pull a face as he looks at the Time Lord, a face of both of how unbelievable that he would say that and shock that the Doctor apologies. Samuel thinks that the Hylasian is rubbing off on the Doctor.

"It's not my fault I find him fluffy and soft looking," Samuel mumbles under his breath as he looks down to his feet.

"His thorax region is not the only one." The Doctor retorted.

Gwyfyndor's antennas perked up and his expression brightens even know this Hylasian couldn't express anything reverse of that. "Oh, This?" He places his hand on his own mass of white fur, on his lower neck. "I will say that my people do have such pride with our fur."

Sammy looks right back to Gwyfyndorf, right to his shining eyes. "Can I feel them?"

"Of course!" Gwyfyndorf replied joyfully, Samuel couldn't stop himself from forming a smile on his face, then he turns to the Doctor.

"If that's okay with you."

The Doctor just shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, that's fine, as long Gwyfyn is cool with it."

Samuel can feel the excitement build up as he began to take steps towards the Hylasian. As he is only a couple feet apart, Samuel began to wrap his arms around the Hylasian, pressing one side of his face against the tufted chest, feeling the softness of the fur, Samuel just wanted to sink deep into it, it made him think that he just entered heaven.

He soon felt Gwyfyfndorf's arms wraps behind Samuel, feeling both of their bodies pressed more together.

"What do you think?" The Hylasian asked.

"Can you be my new pillow?" Samuel asked.

Gwyfyndorf chuckles heartily and looks at the Time Lord. "I really like this one, Doctor. Maybe sometime, I could show you the Hylasian Pride."

"Yeah..." The Doctor hesitates, knowing with the regeneration altered his nature of handling affections, as it might not be the same, at least he tries to fight the change of nature. "Maybe sometime."


	2. The Little Crystal Ice

The Doctor is right. Thought Gwyfyndorf as he flies high above the forest. The sight of this is just utterly breathtaking.

Another thought came across his mind that made him grow a soft smile and let out a soft chuckle from the sight of the trees from high above that they look like spores, He stops in the air, still flying with each moment of big flaps of his furred wings, he stares to the sky with a gargantuan tree-covered hill is still in his view along as seeing a blanket of stratus clouds slowly rolling over the hilltop with the sun still shines on the opposite side.

“It got cold all of a sudden,” Bearcat said as he is hugging himself with both of his arms around himself.

”Yes, I won't deny that part.” The Doctor said as he looks around the surrounding area as both he and Bearcat walk along through the mild undergrowth beneath them. Bearcat stops at his track when a thought struck to his mind that even made both of his ears fold backward.

"Did you plan this?" Bearcat asked.

"What? Of course not!" The Doctor replied.

Bearcat went closer to the Time Lord. "Well, I'm cold, so.." He rushed towards the Doctor and tries to comfort himself under the Doctor's arm.

"What are you doing!?" The Doctor began to frantically shove Bearcat away.

"I need your warmth!" Bearcat explained.

"You're warmer than I am!"

"I want your comfort, damn it!"

Gwyfyndorf swoops down in front of the Doctor and Bearcat, landing on his feet along with his wings created a radius wave of air from the final flap to the point of closing. "My friends, it seems that a shift of weather is coming upon us."

The Doctor and Bearcat paused at their roughhousing, they look up at the sky and the same blanket of clouds reaching above them, Bearcat quickly turns to the Doctor. "You did this!"

The Doctor scoffs. "I'm a Time Lord, not a Weather Lord."

"You know you, Doctor! You guile man!"

"My friends, why we must to fight?" Gwyfyfndorf asked He doesn't like seeing his two favorite creatures in a physical argument. He went between them, breaking up the argument and holding both the Doctor and Bearcat to each side.

“All I just wanted the Doctor’s Warmth!" Bearcat exclaimed as he lightly squirms in the large Hylasian grip. Gwyfyndorf turns to the Doctor, already knowing what he is going to say.

"You need a hobby, Bearcat." The Doctor said, without making eye contact.

Bearcat groans. Gwyfyndorf loos back to the feline. "I can give you the warmth you need." He said as he wraps his wing around the feline, Bearcat couldn't help but smile following with a light and warm trill.

"The Doctor shouldn't deserve it," Bearcat said, Gwyfyndorf pulls a face as if he just tasted something terrible on his palette. Bearcat immediately regretted saying it, the Hylasian wraps the Doctor with his other wing.

Bearcat arched his head downward, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor stares up in the air as he began to notice flickering specks that seem to be falling from the sky. “Oh, it’s snowing.”

Gwyfyndorf and Bearcat turn their attention to the Time Lord, seeing him looking up past the trees, Gwyfyndorf looks up and quickly is amazed at the sight. Dozens upon dozens icy specks falling to the ground, the Hylasian admires the shining the flakes shines from the sunlight with his eyes glitter with life.

Bearcat has a scowling face by learning that they are on the edge of winter, he looks up at Gwyfyndorf and to see him in some kind of trance. ”Gwyfyn?” he raised his hand in front of the Hylasian, waving it for a couple of seconds then poke him on the snout but no reaction. ”Good job Doctor, you broke him.”

”Oh shush, let him have his moment.” The Doctor defended.


	3. Let Him be a Cat

”Sammy, are you about to cry?” The Doctor asked. In the middle of the TARDIS flight, the Doctor peaks past the tall time rotter with orange-colored illumination and see Samuel having the tips of his fingers pressed against his lips with his face looking like he is trying so hard not to laugh or resilience of a breakdown.

Samuel turns in the Doctor’s direction. ”You have to see Gray.”

The Doctor peaks more around to get a glimpse of his second traveling companion, Gray, he sees him standing right to the right side of the console area, the Doctor sees the Hylasian just looking at him and Samuel. The Doctor notices that Gray having his tongue partially poking out his mouth, he sees Gray's is just gleaming with life.

“Ah I see, He’s going through that phase.” The Doctor commented.

Samuel quickly turns his head towards the Time Lord. ”Phase?”

”I don't know what’s with the Hylasians and their affectionate nature.”

Samuel looks right back to Gray. ”He’s like a cat, I mean look at him!”

Gray tilt him to one side slightly following a small trill. The Doctor is too focused on his human companion being so succumbed to Gray’s so call phase.

Samuel bends both of his knees to lower his height and stuck out his hand to Gray’s direction. The Hylasian’s Antennas perked up and started to scuttles towards the Human, as Gray got closer to Samuel’s hand, Gary rested one fluffy side of his head to the palm of Samuel’s hand,

The Doctor heard a high squeal from Samuel, surprised that he never hear Samuel make that sound since these two traveling together. ”Okay, I think I have seen enough.” The Doctor returns back to the Control Console leaving Samuel giving Gray head pats and ruffling the light violet-colored fluff.


End file.
